


Livin' On A Prayer

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Livin' On A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



Livin' On A Prayer

## Livin' On A Prayer

You live for the fight when it's all that you got.

 

Footage: [Rocky (1976)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky) and [Rocky II (1979)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_II)

Audio: [Livin' On A Prayer](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Livin%27_on_a_Prayer) by Bon Jovi 

Duration: 00:03:50

Published: 2011-12-18

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/183628.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Livin_On_A_Prayer-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Livin_On_A_Prayer-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Tommy used to work on the docks  
>  Union's been on strike  
>  He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
>  Gina works the diner all day  
>  Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
>  For love - for love
> 
> She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
>  It doesn't make a difference  
>  If we make it or not  
>  We've got each other and that's a lot  
>  For love - we'll give it a shot
> 
> Ohh We're half way there  
>  Woah Livin' on a prayer  
>  Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
>  Woah Livin' on a prayer
> 
> Tommy's got his six string in hock  
>  Now he's holding in what he used  
>  To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
>  Gina dreams of running away  
>  When she cries in the night  
>  Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday
> 
> We've got to hold on to what we've got  
>  'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
>  If we make it or not  
>  We've got each other and that's a lot  
>  For love - we'll give it a shot
> 
> Ohh We're half way there  
>  Woah Livin' on a prayer  
>  Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
>  Woah Livin' on a prayer  
>  Livin' on a prayer
> 
> We've got to hold on ready or not  
>  You live for the fight when thats all that you've got
> 
> Ohh We're half way there  
>  Woah Livin' on a prayer  
>  Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
>  Woah Livin' on a prayer 


End file.
